Fateful Encounter
by Fathskie
Summary: A collection of events that happened in the castle on SUIKODEN II with different characters on each chapter. First chapter is Klaus x Sierra. Second chapter is up!
1. The Night Wind

…

_**Fateful Encounter**_

_Chapter One: The Night Wind_

_(Klaus x Sierra)_

…_.._

The sun had set some while ago, the castle was quiet. The Guards stood by in every door, made sure no one entering or leaving the castle at night. Klaus sat on his desk on his room in the second floor. The desk was covered with paper works and role-calls as part of his training as a master strategist, as well as information he collected in order to assist Shu in their battle against Highland. Tomorrow they will re-take Greenhill, and he wanted to make sure everything went well as plan. "There's a lie in ever truths, and there's a truth in every lie…" he whispered while tracing the plan for one last time.

"Working hard, I see." Suddenly a soft yet eerie voice sounding from behind him, gave him a jolt and a nearly heart attack. He jumped from his seat and turned around – and even though by instinct he recognized the owner of the voice – but it still shocked him and managed to shake him from his usual composure.

"Miss Sierra!"

Sierra Mikain was sitting on Klaus' bed, hugging Klaus' pillow and was making herself comfortable. Klaus first reaction was disbelief; it felt surreal to have a girl invaded his chamber at night, sitting on his bed, and looking back at him at his most unexpected. He was feeling anxious now, as all his nerves told him to run to the door and scram, but yet his feet won't move, and for a bizarre reason he couldn't take away his gaze from his uninvited guest.

He knew Sierra for a while now, not too well, but he knew she's pretty and powerful, and that she wasn't even human. Her looks and visage was that of an 18 years old, but who knows for how long she had actually lived in this world?

Klaus never forgot their first meeting in Crom, when she introduced herself very intimidatingly to him, and then played him by asking him to get her some water but then left all of a sudden. Klaus maybe a military strategist, he maybe the son of the great General Kiba. But he had no experience with women before. Sure, their castle filled with many beautiful maidens, but none of them ever really approached him or talked to him freely. Well, Tengaar was pretty easy going, and he could have liked her, but everybody knew she and Hix was an item. The fault might be his to begin with, after all. He was too cold, always so serious. He rarely spent his time hanging out with the guys, and never seen with any girl. He always stayed on his room or his father's, or in the Great Hall, discussing battle strategy with Apple and Shu.

The Mistress let out a small laugh, the sound of her laugh stirred some fluttery things in his stomach. "Good evening, Klaus! You have a nice room," Sierra scanned the room with several sharp gazes to the medium sized-room, a large desk, a drawer, two chairs and a tea table, and a flower-like kind of plant, besides a huge map hanging on the wall which showed Northern Continent, covered with connecting tapes, pins and notes. "T-thank you…" Klaus let out a small smile and gave a polite nod.

Sierra chuckled, "Don't be so tense, Klaus... I won't bite you or anything. Oh by the way, don't you think it's pretty late for you to stay up?"

The young strategist stood uneasy. Having a girl sitting on his bed and hugging his pillow at this time of hour, would enough to naturally raised any man's awareness, let alone a healthy 19 year old. "I- I just need to through some details, and then I'll rest." he said, forcing himself to sound firm. Sierra just smiled, with a gaze so much like Rina's, she said, "You should rest soon, otherwise I might fall asleep here if this bed remains unoccupied."

Klaus' face was so red by then, and those paper works he was so immersed in a minute earlier might be the last thing he had in mind now. He took a deep breath, trying his best to gain back his composure while sitting down back at his chair, facing his guest.

"So tell me, what brings you here, Miss Sierra?"

The lady shrugged, "I guess I had too much sleep today. Now for a rare occasion, I don't feel sleepy at all… I was bored and scouting around the castle from outside, watching if there were strange people. I know our guards are doing their best, but it won't hurt to be cautious. Besides… the night breeze feels good, you know."

Klaus understood without being told that Sierra must have had taken her bat form and flew around the Castle ground. He nodded in agreement, "Yes, it won't hurt to be cautious. After all, that Lucia woman did manage to sneak in into Lord Riou's room the night before…"

After saying it, he went quiet. It took only one second for his last sentence to dawn another meaning to him. He realized that with him at the moment, there was also a woman snuck into his room but not to wish him harm. This realization was enough to make him even more uncomfortable, thus he looked away from his guest, not daring to look her in the eyes.

"Miss Sierra, if you don't have other matters to discuss, I think you should return to your own chamber." finally Klaus said in a more determined, yet to Sierra's sharp ears, desperate tone.

"Aaw… and after I visited you especially…?" the Vampire acted as if she was disappointed, but by the looks on her eyes Klaus could tell that she was only teasing. Klaus smiled, somehow he was no longer felt… intimidated. "Tomorrow we will get Greenhill back, Miss Sierra. We need all our strength." he rose from his chair as he spoke, as if stressing the point of his words.

The Vampire again looked him on his eyes intensely, elegantly rose from the bed, placing her foot on the rug carefully and stood with her head tilted to the right, as if analyzing her companion with much interest.

A moment later, Klaus was taken aback. His eyes widened and he blinked twice and gulped. Sierra used her inhuman speed to reduce the distance between them in a dash and now stood really close with him. Before her, Klaus stood still, petrified. She slowly raised her hand; carefully bring it closer towards the young man's face. The cold and pale skin of her fingers touched his face… then gently caressed his cheek.

Klaus was immobilized. Sierra was affecting him in a way that he could not understand, he was petrified but at the same time he felt his blood boiled. It was a new sensation for him that he never felt before, a feeling of total surrender yet powerful anticipation running through his veins. He kept standing still when the Vampire embrace him, engulfed him in her scent as she put her arm around his neck and leaned a bit. Her lips were whispering words on Klaus' ear.

"_I'm Sierra. And I'm taking interest in you…"_

Gave it two seconds – which felt like an hour to Klaus – the Vampire snapped back as fast as she dashed, smiled once again and turned to her bat form right then and there. After hovering for a while, the white bat flew out from the window and disappeared on the night sky.

Five minutes later, Klaus fell on his chair. His heart beat so loud and he most certainly cursed himself of being so weak… but who the hell in this world can resist the charm of the Mistress of the Coven?

With a low voice he spoke to himself, staggering. "I am … Klaus.. And I…" his face reddened every second the very scene replayed on his mind, "… and I'm taking interest in you… too."

….

_I was just done replaying suikoden 2 and came up with several idea, one of them being about those two. Hehehe. It's just drabbles but I will write some more about other characters._


	2. Memories, Booze, and Women

_**Fateful Encounter**_

_Chapter Two: Memories, Booze, and Women_

_(Flik x Rina)_

_NOTE: Rate T+_

…

The sun had gone hours ago, along with everyone. Leona's bar had been occupied by a few drunkards until a while ago, and they too had been too tired and returned to their rooms. Well, almost everyone but one person.

Flik had been taking a spot on the corner of the bar, away from anyone, for the past few hours. He didn't seem to be moving from his spot anytime soon. The barkeep moved around and gazed at the cuckoo clock on the side of her bar, it was about several minutes passed one a clock in the morning. She sighed.

"Flik, honey. It's one o'clock, you should go back to your room and have some sleep." Leona put her hands on her hips; her face was tired and a little bit concerned.

Flik just shook his head. "Sorry Leona, but I think imma staying here a bit longer. Leave a bottle or two in my table, and you're good to go. I promise I won't make a mess." his voice was a bit unsteady, but at least he still had his senses. "Cheers." he motioned a salute with his glass, and continued drinking.

Leona shook his head in exasperation. "It's that time of the year again, huh… Well. I guess nothing I can do about it then…" she mumbled to herself in a gentle voice, giving up all attempts to push him further. "Anyway. I'm going to bed. I'll leave the lights on, okay? You go back whenever you wanna go back. Or I guess I'm just gonna find you in this very spot tomorrow morning." She looked around a bit, realizing how empty and hollow the bar must be without all the people who usually populated the room to brought loud, merry atmosphere. Is it wise to leave a person unattended in such stillness? After debating for a second or two, she decided Flik would be okay sitting here by himself, even without her or Viktor to babysit him. Besides, what might happen? The castle was quiet at night and guards were on standby on the corridor. Really, nothing could go wrong.

With that thought, Leona finally left him alone.

Flik kept drinking. Right then, he wasn't alone in his mind. He was with his eternal lover, Odessa. Even if it was just a fragment of her soul, a projection of his mind, right there in his heart. In normal days, he kept her dormant in the corner of his mind, latent and not threatening. In silent nights, Odessa sometimes greeted him and smiled. He usually smiled back, and embraced her with a bit of pain, but also a little bit of happiness. In silent nights, Odessa was a tame memory. Might have been coming out from nowhere, but tame nonetheless.

It's only on this day in every year, that the memory once again relieved itself without his permission. The memory trailed off without him having the power to neither stop nor control and make him lost track of reality. It sucked him to a black hole, a hole he thought he covered well. A hole he thought he had filled with new memories and bonds he had forged along the way. But only in this day in every year, the hole was re-opened… She will laughed and danced with him, they would spend some quality time together, and he would fell in love with her all over again… But in the end, it's always the same ending. In the end, Odessa was gone. Disappear. And he would be left in his hole, unattended, delirious, and alone. Without her.

Like today. Because today was her death anniversary.

-,-,-

Rina was restless, she was naturally a nomadic street performer and yet she had been staying in a place for more than a week. Forget one week, it was almost two months! Two weeks, by her standard, was already too long, and this had been two months? Not that she regretted it, oh no, she did not. She liked this castle, she liked Riou, and she liked almost all of the palace's residents. But she was an adventurer by nature, a traveler, a free-spirited person. She can't lie to herself that she missed being in a journey.

Though, there were quite plenty of entertainments to keep her busy and keep down those desires to leave the castle and continue their travel. For one, there were truly plenty of attractive guys around, basically adoring her and swooning over her. She enjoyed the attention. Rina always knew she was gorgeous and can be skillful with his womanly charm if she wanted to. Second, she knew there won't be any place in City-State that could be safe as long as Luca Blight was alive.

The woman decided that she really couldn't sleep. After glanced to her side and corrected the blanket position on her sister, she carefully stepped out of the bed and quietly opened the door. She closed the door behind her and thought to herself, _'Now where can I go?'_

Rina decided she'd go checked out the bar, it's already passed midnight, but if she's lucky, she might be able to catch someone and hangout.

And there he is. The unmistakably blue outfit, someone she had been secretly refered as a 'Prince', though she won't admit it to anyone but herself.

She smiled brightly and approached the man. "Hello there." she spoke, her voice alluring.

Flik looked up from the vacant air he had been staring at from the past few hours. "Ah… Rina." he gestured in greeting, his voice rather unsteady and a bit rough.

Rina took a chair next to him, leaning a bit to the table to face the man and resting her hand on her hair, twirling it a little. "What are you doing at this hour by yourself?" she asked.

"Mhmm…" Flik gave her a casual smile he gave to just about everyone else. "I'… uhmm… reminiscing."

Rina gave him her best smile, casually placed her free hand on his shoulder in a friendly gesture. "Oh? And what is it about, if I may ask?"

Fllik nodded again. "Something… that was a part of me once upon a time." he poured more beer in his glass and began took another sip.

Rina kept her disarming smile on her face when she probed, "Can't you tell me? What is it?"

Flik looked down to the table and back to Rina, and nodded a bit. He was drunk, Rina made a mental note, though his natural good nature won't let him turned into an idiot—even if he was slowly losing his senses. "She was… a very strong woman." he said.

Rina felt a pang on her heart. _'So, all of this is about a woman?'_ she thought bitterly. She lost maybe half of her motive of being there once she heard that. She was about to ended the conversation and stood when Flik continued, "I… hmm… I wasn't there when she left this world,"

Rina glued back to the seat. She was looking into his eyes with much curiosity and a little bit of concern. _'Does he still in love with her? Apparently he does…'_

"Do you still love her?"

If Flik was in his right mind, he would have been mad at her for asking such a delicate question. No one had ever asked him that in such a blunt manner, not even Viktor. But Flik wasn't in his usual emotional state… so he simply shrugged and answered.

"I must be still in love with her, right…? Because… she won't leave me alone." he started to ramble, and his words made no sense. Rina frowned. She slowly moved her hand on Flik's shoulder, sliding it down his arm to his elbow and back up, caressing gently. She didn't feel rejection from the man.

"Won't it be better if you…" Rina carefully chose her words, "… let her go?"

Flik's eyes were misty, Rina hardly figured out anything from his look. And then, quite unexpected, the man laughed. First it was chuckles, and then it was laughs. "Hahaha..! You-you're funny…" he coughed between his laugh. Rina blinked a couple time, watching him in mild amusement.

"She's gone, ma'am." suddenly his laugh was halted abruptly, replaced by a solemn tone… but a sad smile was still apparent on his lips. "I can't see her again." with that remark, he rose his glass and finished its content in big gulps.

Rina had it enough. This man was so cool and handsome and all that and _yet_ he was stuck in his past? What kind of sad predicament was that suppose to be? Shaking her head a few times, she leaned towards Flik a little too close, and said with a soft voice. "… Does it have to be her?"

Flik looked a bit taken aback, but said nothing. Rina stood up from her chair and circled him a little so that she was standing right behind him. Her hand flung over the man's shoulder in a half-hug. She leaned a bit forward and whispered on his ear.

"Do you want me to accompany you?"

Now, there's this thing about the night air that created this something in the atmosphere. People had been proven to be more unstable at night, and a bottle or two booze might just gonna enhance it.

When she leaned on him like that, he felt her body warmth. And it felt… nice, really. She smelled good too. He looked to his side, searching for the pretty face he supposed was cute enough to fill the empty hole that had been exposed in this very day, in this very minute. And the face was right there, so pretty and so darn close, with that big eyes and flushed lips, half opened in anticipation, oh-so inviting. He closed his eyes when he switched to automaton, seeking those lips with his. It felt so easy, and so natural.

Odessa was forgotten in the meanwhile.

-,-,-

Rina helped Flik to stand up and then support him all the way to his room since he's too drunk to walk straight.

"Where's that big guy?" Rina panted, carrying an adult male really wasn't an easy task.

"Hnn?"

"Viktor!"

"Oh… he's… uhmm… gone for the night." the drunk guy recalled bits of information stored in the layers of his consciousness, which by the way were slipping by the minutes.

Rina's heart leapt when she heard that piece of information… she couldn't really told her mind _not to_ imagine the possibilities, could she? But then she shook it off and focused more to the task at hand, because she could swear that the guy was getting heavier by the seconds.

She swung open the door and almost dropping Flik on the bed, catching up her breath with a surge of relief when the massive weight was lifted from her.

For a moment she looked nervous and skittish. For once she was seriously debating whether or not she's going to do what she was about to do. Her adventurous spirit clearly challenged her wiser nature to seal the deal right then and there. The only thing that stopped her was that she convinced herself that Flik looked _really_ tired—and that she won't do it with a tired guy, anyway. After debating again for a moment or two, she finally decided to leave it at that. Contrary to what most people think, she too had dignity.

Rina took a breath and told semi-conscious Flik, "Go sleep." She was about to turn to leave the room and let the guy have his rest, when she felt a hand grabbed her wrist and stopped her from leaving. _Huh?_

"After all that… you're not gonna leave me, aren't you?" his voice low and raspy.

Rina let out a shriek when he felt him yanked her to his side… she landed on his bed with a bump. The man rolled up unti she was trapped beneath him. His eyes looked darker than usual.

"You don't play with fire and hoping not to get burnt…" he rasped. The next thing she knew, the man sunk his face on her neck and start kissing her like he never kissed a woman before. Rina gasped, the heat on her face rapidly spreading to her stomach, a dangerous heat she hadn't experience for a while now. Flik left her neck to kiss her mouth passionately… a display of raw lust. Rina couldn't exactly say she minded it… if anything, it was the opposite. She was eagerly welcomed the kiss and return it in the same wavelength.

The Blue Lightning seemed to be losing all senses now as he put all his weight on Rina when he was kissing her.

Rina caught her breath when Flik finally let go of her mouth and he too, resting his head on the bed. It's too late to back down now, they had crossed the line miles behind them. The heat had been on her for a while now, and she wanted to get burnt...

'_Is this the weight of a man when he's lying on top of you?'_ Rina thought to herself. _'it's heavy… and it's hot…'_ Rina started to feel overwhelmed by it when she realized…

in utter shock,

… that Flik had lost consciousness.

...

Dumb-stricken, Rina's eyes widened in disbelief as she pushed Flik to the side with all of her strength. She then tried to bring herself to sit, half shocked, half disappointed. No, '_disappointed'_ gotta be an understatement. She was frustrated, she was fuming.

'_Oh dear gods, you must be joking. What have I done to deserve this…?'_ she asked the gods in her frustration. She was lying flat on her back, mentally spat and laughed at the funny little twist fate decided to play with her. She glanced a little to her side, for the first time that night truly paying attention to the sleeping face. A flawless aristocrat look, with pretty lashes and amazing lips that were just kissing her oh so passionately just a moment ago.

Rina smiled. She rolled a bit and rested her hand on her cheek, her other hand gently caressing Flik's hair. She leaned a bit and kissed him on the forehead.

The woman slowly rose from his bed and threw a last glance in his direction.

'_Later, my Prince.'_

She opened the door and closed it again. She didn't look back.


End file.
